Goldie in Wonderland
Cast: *Alice - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) *Alice's Sister - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) *Dinah - Marie (The Aristocats) *White Rabbit - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *The Doorknob - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *The Dodo - Winnie the Pooh *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Basil of Baker Street and Dr. David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Walrus - Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) *The Carpenter - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Bill the Lizard - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) *The Rose - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) *The Caterpillar - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) *The Caterpillar as Butterfly - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) *Bird in the Tree - Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *The Cheshire Cat - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *The March Hare - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *The Mad Hatter - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) *The Dormouse - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *The Card Painters - Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, and Quick Draw McGraw *The Queen of Hearts - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *The King of Hearts - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) Scenes: *Goldie in Wonderland part 1: Opening Credits *Goldie in Wonderland part 2: Goldie is Bored/("In A World of My Own") *Goldie in Wonderland part 3: Run of the Piglet/("I'm Late") *Goldie in Wonderland part 4: Goldie Meets Jiminy Cricket/A Bottle on the Table *Goldie in Wonderland part 5: The Arrival of Goldie/("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") *Goldie in Wonderland part 6: Goldie Meets Basil and Dr. Dawson/("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") *Goldie in Wonderland part 7: The Alligator and the Firefly *Goldie in Wonderland part 8: Old Father William *Goldie in Wonderland part 9: A Bear with a Ladder/("We'll Smoke the Blighter Out") *Goldie in Wonderland part 10: A Garden of Talking Flowers/("All in the Golden Afternoon") *Goldie in Wonderland part 11: Goldie Meets Randall Boggs/How Doth the Little Crocodile *Goldie in Wonderland part 12: More Ups and Downs for Goldie *Goldie in Wonderland part 13: Goldie Meets the Cheshire Crab/("'Twas Brillig") *Goldie in Wonderland part 14: The Mad Tea Party (Part 1)/("The Unbirthday Song") *Goldie in Wonderland part 15: The Mad Tea Party (Part 2)/Piglet Arrives Again *Goldie in Wonderland part 16: The Tulgey Woods *Goldie in Wonderland part 17: Goldie Gets Lost/("Very Good Advice") *Goldie in Wonderland part 18: ("Painting the Roses Red")/The Cards' March/Medusa of Hearts *Goldie in Wonderland part 19: Goldie Plays Croquet/The Cheshire Crab Appears Yet Again *Goldie in Wonderland part 20: Goldie's Trial/("The Unbirthday Song" (Reprise)) *Goldie in Wonderland part 21: Goldie's Flight/The Finale *Goldie in Wonderland part 22: End Credits Movie Used: *Alice in Wonderland Clips from Movies/TV Show Used: *Goldie & Bear *The Aristocats *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Winnie the Pooh *Pinocchio *Fun and Fancy Free *Mickey's Christmas Carol *Disney's Sing-Along Songs *House of Mouse *The Great Mouse Detective *The Princess and the Frog *The Jungle Book *Sofia the First *Sofia the First: Once Upon A Princess *Monsters, Inc. *Lilo & Stitch *Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning *101 Dalmatians *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure *Dumbo *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear *The Huckleberry Hound Show *The Quick Draw McGraw Show *The Rescuers Gallery: Goldie Locks.jpg|Goldie Locks as Alice Little Red Riding Hood.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood as Alice's Sister Marie.png|Marie as Dinah Pigletsbigmovie 274.jpg|Piglet as the White Rabbit Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-10240.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as the Doorknob Screen image 215379.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as the Dodo Basil.jpg|Basil of Baker Street as Tweedledee Dr. Dawson.jpg|Dr. David Q. Dawson of Tweedledum Louis.jpg|Louis the Alligator as the Walrus Ray (The Princess and the Frog).jpg|Ray as the Carpenter Baloo smile.jpg|Baloo as Bill the Lizard Sofia the first 3.png|Princess Sofia as the Rose 4.png|Randall Boggs as the Caterpillar Stitch1.png|Stitch as the Caterpillar as Butterfly Tiana (Frog).jpg|Frog Tiana as the Bird in the Tree Sebastianmermaid.jpg|Sebastian as the Cheshire Cat Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh).jpg|Rabbit as the March Hare 101dalmatians_236.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as the Mad Hatter Timothy Q. Mouse.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as the Dormouse Yogi.jpg|Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound-0.jpg|Huckleberry Hound, and Quick Draw McGraw.jpg|Quick Draw McGraw as the Card Painters the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5143.jpg|Madame Medusa as the Queen of Hearts Mr. Snoops.jpg|Mr. Snoops as the King of Hearts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Disney Spoofs